Box of Frogs
Box of Frogs were an English rock band formed in 1983 by former members of the Yardbirds, who released their first album in 1984. The core group consisted of Chris Dreja, Paul Samwell-Smith, and Jim McCarty. Vocals on their eponymous album were done by John Fiddler, formerly of Medicine Head and British Lions; on the second album Fiddler sang on five tracks with guests including Graham Parker, Ian Dury and Roger Chapman singing lead on the others. Many musicians guested on their albums (including Rory Gallagher, Earl Slick and Mark Feltham), with several tracks featuring Steve Hackett. Former Yardbirds guitarists Jeff Beck and Jimmy Page guested on their first and second albums respectively. The group formation and name were explained on the sticker affixed to original LP releases: The group showed promise on the first album of rock radio friendly tunes, featuring Jeff Beck. The album was popular on college campuses. Plans were made for a US tour, but it is alleged that Samwell-Smith, Dreja, and McCarty hated the idea of the tour, much to John Fiddler's dismay. Jeff Beck, who along with Dzal Martin was considered as the lead guitarist for such a tour, was reportedly disgusted at his ex-bandmates' refusal to tour America. He took no part on the second album, Strange Land (1986), and Fiddler barely chose to do so before walking out. "Asylum" is one of the few songs Fiddler sang on, and was the only one featuring Page. The group's two albums, Box of Frogs (1984) and Strange Land (1986), were combined for release on a single CD by Renaissance Records in 1996. AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine gave the album four and a half out of five stars, although he commented: Discography Albums Box of Frogs (1984) # Back Where I Started (3:54) (P. Samwell-Smith, C Dreja, J McCarty, J Fiddler) # Harder (3:44) (J Fiddler, R Majors) # Another Wasted Day (4:12) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) # Love Inside You (2:47) (J Fiddler) # The Edge (4:02) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) # Two Steps Ahead (4:33) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) # Into The Dark (4:07) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) # Just A Boy Again (5:38) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) # Poor Boy (4:26) (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty, J Fiddler) * All lead vocals by John Fiddler. * Produced by Paul Samwell-Smith Strange Land (1986) # Get it While You Can (G. O'Connor) Graham Parker, lead vocals # You Mix Me Up (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) John Fiddler, lead vocals (?) # Average (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) Ian Dury, lead vocals # House on Fire (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) John Fiddler, lead vocals # Hanging from the Wreckage (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) John Fiddler, lead vocals # Heart Full of Soul (G Gouldman) Roger Chapman, lead vocals # Asylum (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) John Fiddler, lead vocals # Strange Land (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) Roger Chapman (?) # Trouble (Samwell-Smith, Dreja, McCarty) John Fiddler, lead vocals * Produced by Paul Samwell-Smith Singles * "Back Where I Started" / "The Edge" - 1984 (UK) * "Back Where I Started" / "Nine Lives" / "The Edge" - 1984 (UK - 12-inch) * "Into The Dark" / "X-tracks medley": "Two Steps Ahead" / "Just A Boy Again" / "Harder" / "Another Wasted Day" / "Back Where I Started" - 1984 (UK) * "Into The Dark" / "X-tracks medley" - 1984 (UK - 12-inch) * "Two Steps Ahead" / "The Edge" - 1984 (US) * "Two Steps Ahead" / "Two Steps Ahead" - 1984 (US - 12-inch promo) * "Average" / "Strange Land" / "I Keep Calling" - 1986 (UK - 12-inch) * "Heart Full of Soul" - 1986 (Netherlands) Transcription discs * Interchords - 1984 Personnel Band * John Fiddler - lead and backing vocals, guitars, percussion, synthesizers * Chris Dreja - rhythm guitar, percussion, occasional backing vocals * Paul Samwell-Smith - bass guitar, backing vocals, percussion, synthesizers * Jim McCarty - drums, percussion, backing vocals Guest musicians Box of Frogs: * Dzal Martin - guitar, vocals, percussion * Jeff Beck - guitar * Mark Feltham - harmonica * Peter-John Vettese - keyboards * Ray Majors - guitar * Max Middleton - keyboards * Rory Gallagher - guitar * Earl Slick - guitar * Guy Barker - trumpet * Geraint Watkins - piano Strange Land: * Graham Parker - vocal * John Knightsbridge - guitar * Neil Lockwood - backing vocals * Julie Roberts - backing vocals * Carroll Thompson - backing vocals * Ian Dury - vocals * Steve Hackett - guitar * Roger Chapman - vocal * Graham Gouldman - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Jimmy Page - guitar * David Clayton - keyboards Category:British blues rock musical groups Category:British hard rock musical groups Category:Non-metal artists